Weddings
by VeroZ
Summary: The Anubis house residents, as five year olds. Slightly Jara.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" The small blonde-haired girl cried, reaching out for her doll. "Give it back! It's mine!"

The boy laughed. "You're such a baby! If you want the doll, Amber, you're going to have to get it." He held the doll up high above his head, and Amber jumped, trying to snatch it away. But the boy was so tall!

"Jerome, that isn't fair! Give me my doll!" She was close to tears, and had felt like giving up.

Jerome laughed again. "Ha ha! You can't reach!"

Amber stamped her foot and pouted, then she looked around the classroom to see if Mrs. Evans, her teacher, was around. Instead, she saw her small black-haired friend, sitting with her nose stuck in a book.

"Mara!" Amber called out. "Come here!"

Mara walked over to Amber and Jerome, tucking the book, entitled 'Kipper's Diary', under her arm. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jerome looked this 'Mara' up and down curiously. He thought she was really pretty.

"Jerome's not giving me my dolly, Mara! He's being so mean to me," Amber flicked her waist-length hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Tell him to give it back!"

"That's not nice, Jerome," Mara scolded, wagging her finger at him. "Give the dolly back to her."

Jerome complied, and when Amber had her doll back, she went running off to play with her.

"That was nice." Mara commented.

"Yes, but now I have nothing to do," he whined.

"You can play with me if you want." Mara told him, not wanting him to be alone. That wasn't a nice thing to do, and Mara loved to be nice.

"Okay," said Jerome. "What should we do?"

"We can look at books!" Mara said enthusiastically, waving the one in her hands at him.

"Can you read?" Jerome asked her. "I can't."

"No. I like looking at the pictures. When I'm big, I'm going to read lots and lots of books!" she told him.

"Uh, let's do something else," Jerome suggested. He thought reading was boring. He was only five, and he couldn't even do it yet, but he did try with help from the teachers.

"Then we can-"

Mara was cut off by Amber's call. "Mara! Jerome! Let's play weddings!"

Jerome shrugged. "We can play with everyone else," he told her, tugging on her hand.

Mara agreed, and he led her over to the other kids. He knew them as Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, Mick, and Joy.

"Me and Mick will be wedding-ed first!" Amber announced. Mick ran over to Patricia who was on the other side of the classroom.

"Everyone else, you have to sing the wedding song when I go to Mick, then Patricia will make us married," Amber informed us.

"Duh, duh duh-duuuuh!" The children sang together as Amber walked over to Mick, holding her doll as if it were a bouquet. When she reached Mick, they held hands, looking at each other shyly.

"Amber," Patricia began. "Do you want to marry Mick?"

"I do," Amber replied, giggling.

Patricia turned to Mick. "And do you want to marry Amber?"

Mick smiled. "Yes." Mara thought that he was handsome. Too bad he was married now.

"You can hug now," Patricia announced. They did, giggling the whole time. Then when they broke apart, they ran over to the others.

"That's not fair!" Alfie, the dark-skinned boy whined. "I said I wanted to marry Amber first!"

He did, in fact, but Amber really wanted to marry Mick. She still felt guilty, though.

"Okay, okay. Um, you can marry me at the end," she said, trying to appease him.

It worked. Alfie agreed happily. "Okay!"

"Next, we can have... Mara and Jerome's wedding!" Amber squealed.

"No!" Joy cried. "Do me and Fabian first, me and Fabian!" She jumped up and down, pulling on Fabian's arm. She really wanted to marry him; they were a perfect couple.

Unfortunately for her, Fabian didn't agree. He didn't want to get married yet, it was such a big step. He wanted to get married when he was really big, like fourty years old.

"I don't want to get married," he said shyly. "I'm too small. My mummy and daddy won't like it."

At the mention of 'mummy and daddy', Jerome had gotten sad. His mummy and Daddy didn't love him. They wouldn't care if _he_ got married. He sniffed, and Mara turned to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm fine," he told her.

She nodded, and Jerome had a thought. Maybe, if he got married to someone as kind and pretty as Mara, his parents would love him! It was a good idea.

"Me and Mara will get married first!" He announced, running over to Patricia. Mara giggled. She wouldn't mind getting married to Jerome, they were friends now.

"Yay!" Amber cheered

Joy stamped her foot, but didn't protest further. "Duh, duh duh-duuuhh!" The children sand again, and Mara shyly walked over to Jerome, stumbling a few times. When she had reached him, Jerome proudly took her hands.

"Mara," Patricia said, turning to her. "Do you want to marry Jerome?"

"I do," she answered softly.

"And you, Jerome?" Patricia asked.

"I do," he told her.

"Good. You may now hug each other."

Mara opened up her arms to hug Jerome, but he thought that a hug wasn't official enough. He quickly planted a kiss on Mara's unsuspecting lips before she could object. As he did it, there was an audible gasp.

"Jerome!" Amber gasped. "You... kissed her!"

Jerome shrugged. "So?"

"You're going to have babies!"

Jerome gasped too, and put a hand to his mouth. He wasn't ready to be a father! He looked over to Mara apolegetically.

"I'm sorry, Mara. I just wanted the wedding to be real," he told her.

Mara shrugged, and took his hand. "I don't mind," she assured him. "It's going to be like having a doll! We'll be the best parents ever."

Jerome grinned at her. Yes, they would be. Much better than his own parents, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So, I decided to continue this story. Thanks for suggestions, I will use them, but I wanted to post this first. Enjoy!**

It had been nearly a week since the kiss. A week, and Mara's baby still hadn't been born yet.

Mara had expected the bay to appear in her bed when she woke up the morning after the wedding, because that was what her mummy had told her would happen. But at thet time, Mara wasn't actually expecting her first child!

Mara had decided to ask again, so before school, she scrambled out of her bed and into the one which belonged to her parents.

"Mummy?" she whispered, touching her mother's cheek.

"Hmmm...wha...?" she askes sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"How do you make babies?" Mara whispered, rather nervously, into her mother's ear.

"What time is it?" Mummy asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Um, I think it's about two twenty-seven," Mara replied. Mummy knew she couldn't tell the time!

Mummy chucked and lifted her hand to look at the alarm clock, which rested on her bedside cabinet.

"Okay. Two twenty-seven it is. What did you ask again?"

"I wanted to ask, how do you make babies?"

"I told you, a man and woman kiss, and the next day, the woman wakes up and finds a baby in her bed."

Oh. But that didn't make any sense! What about Mara's baby?

"Can five-years-old have babies?"

"No," Mummy sighed before giving a big yawn. "Only adults, like me and your Daddy."

"And Jerome's Mummy and Daddy?"

"Yes, them too."

Then, Mara had an idea. It was so naughty, but it was going to be so funny! She could take a doll to school, and say it was her baby! No-one would know!

But wait- what if the teacher knew that Mara's baby wasn't real?

Mara dismissed the idea as quickly as it came . All babies looked the same, Mrs. Evans wouldn't be able to tell the difference!

Mara chuckled excitedly to herself, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" her mother asked, hugging her little princess closer to her.

"Um, nothing! I love you, Mummy!"

**Line Break**

"Alfie!" Jerome greeted his new best friend. Ever since they had both become married men- although Alfie had to share Amber with her other husband, Mick. But it was okay; they took turns in being husbands- the whole gang had become very close.

"Did you see Mara?" Jerome asked. "Is the baby here yet?"

The truth was, Jerome was _very_ excited. He wanted to become a father so he could show his parents that he would make a _great_ daddy. But a week had passes, and Jerome bagan to think that maybe kissing _doesn't_ make babies. Maybe you have to do it for longer? Or do something else at the same time?

Ugh, why was grown-up stuff so complicated?

"No, I don't know where she is," Alfie shrugged. "But Amber's here! Hello, Amber. Am I your husband now?"

Amber grinned. Having two husbands was fun. She never got bored, and there was always someone who looked after her.

"Hello everyone!" Joy almost yelled, entering the classroom with Fabian on her arm. In the end, they had gotten married, but Fabian was so reluctant that he didn't even act like a husband.

That is why Joy had reversed the roles. She said, "Fabian, if you can't be a good husband, at least try to be a good wife!"

The reason why Fabian didn't act like a good husband was because he was scared. He was pretty sure that getting married when you were five was against the country rules. If anyone found out, any grown-ups, then the whole gang will go to jail! Except Patricia. She still wans't married. Lucky.

"Hello Joy," Jerome sighed. "Wheres-"

"Jerome! Jerome!" Mara squealed, running up to him."Look! A baby!"

Jerome gasped. It was finally here!

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, cradling the toy in his arms.

"I don't know," Mara replied. "But it's wearing pink clothes, so it's probably a girl."

"She's so beautiful," Jerome breathed, smiling at the doll affectionately. "Let's call her... Poppy!"

"Poppy? Why?" asked Mara.

"My Mummy and Daddy said that if I was a girl, my name would be Poppy."

"Um, okay. Now, let's go and play!"

Mara and Jerome ran off with their 'daughter' as the rest of the gang looked on.

"Oh! I want a baby!" Amber whined. "Give _me _a kiss, Alfie!"

"Ugh, no!" Alfie groaned as Amber tried to reach for him. "I don't want _girl_ germs!

Amber sighed. "Well, what about you, Mick? Will you kiss me?"

"Um, no. I don't want to be a daddy until I'm really big, like dinosaur."

"Hey, Mick! Do you want to play tag?" Alfie called.

"Yeah!"

They both ran off laughing goofily as Patricia andAmber went off to play with her doll. _I wish this was a _real _baby like Mara's_, she thought as she walked away.

"So, do you want to make a baby?" Joy asked her husband.

"No! Leave me alone!" Fabian screamed, running over to hide behind Mrs. Evan's legs.

"Um, okay," Joy said to no-one in particular before running off to play with Amber.

Meanwhile, Jerome and Mara were taking Poppy to play in the sandbox.

"Careful!" Mara warned as Jerome placed the doll in the sandbox. "Don't kill her!"

"Look! She's enjoying it!"

"How do you know?"

"Uh... she's smiling!"

"Oh... oh yeah! She _does_ like it!"

"We're the best mummy and daddy _ever_!_"_

"Yeah! The best!"

"We can have a hundred babies and look after them!"

"Okay!"

"Wait!" Jerome cried. "The baby's crying, we need to help her!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

They dashed back over to Poppy and saw that she had disappeared.

"Our baby! She's gone!" exclaimed Mara, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," Jerome soothed as he put an arm around her for comfort. "We'll tell Mrs. Evans, and she can use her super-powers to get Poppy back. Because teachers can do _everything_."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

They ran over to Mrs. Evans who was comforting a bawling Fabian.

"A-and then sh-she made us hold hands when we went to play outside, and, and she wouldn't leave me alone, and I was scared, because I thought the police will catch me and kill me and then take my things!" he cried befor burying his head in his hands. "And, and now we're married, and I _have_ to do these kind of things, otherwise the police will still kill me! What do I do?"

"Listen, Fabian," Mrs. Evans said, gently patting his head. "You and Joy aren't actually married."

"What?" he asked, raising his head. "We're not?"

"You're not," the teacher confirmed.

"I...I'm not married!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. "I won't die!" He ran around the classroom a few times chanting, "I'm not married! I'm not married!"

"Does this mean that we aren't married?" Jerome asked Mrs. Evans. He _had_ to be married to Mara! They had a baby!

"Do you want to be married?" Mrs. Evans asked, smirking.

"Yes!" Jerome and Mara said in unison before smiling shyly at each other.

"Well, then you are."

"Yay!"

**To be continued... and isn't five-year-old Fabian the cutest?**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Does this mean that we aren't married?" Jerome asked Mrs. Evans. He _had_ to be married to Mara! They had a baby!**

**"Do you want to be married?" Mrs. Evans asked, smirking.**

**"Yes!" Jerome and Mara said in unison before smiling shyly at each other.**

**"Well, then you are."**

**"Yay!"**

"Anyway," Jerome began. "We lost our baby, Poppy. Can you help us find her?"

"With my super-powers?" Mrs. Evans asked. Alfie and Jerome had asked her about her powers once, when she found their missing lunchboxes. It was a preposterous idea, but ever since, Jerome and Alfie had been convinced that she was a superhero-slash-alien.

"Yes, please," Jerome answered.

"Okay, okay. What does Poppy look like?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Uh, she has pink clothes. And she's smiling . And she doesn't have any hair."

"Okay. I'll go and find her. I won't take too long, all right?"

The teacher went off to find Poppy as Jerome turned to Mara. "I told you she has super powers,"

"Okay!" Mara giggled. "She does!"

As soon as MAra finished her sentence, Mrs. Evans came back with Poppy tucked under her arm, and a small girl, who looked as if she had been crying was following her, along with another shy-looking boy.

"Jerome, Mara," Mrs. Evans began. "This is Nina," she gestured to the girl, "and Eddie," she pointed to the boy.

Jerome and Mara waved at them, and Nina and Eddie shyly waved back.

"I found Poppy with them, but they've been very sad and lonely. You see, they only came a few days ago, but no-one had been playing with them, and that's why they took Poppy. Will you play with them?"

"Yeah! Okay! We'd love to!" Mara replied instantly. She _loved_ to make friends. It was extremely extra-nice!

"Okay," Jerome agreed. Anything for Mara. "C'mon, Nina and Eddie!"

"that's it," Mrs. Evans told them, handing Poppy over to Mara. "Go and play!"

Nina took Mara's hand, and Eddie folowed as they were led over to the rest of the gang.

"Guys," Jerome announced. "This is Nina and Eddie."

"Hello, Nina," Fabian said shyly. "Uh, you have really nice hair. Can I touch it?"

Nina giggled. The boy was really pretty. "Um, okay then."

Fabian blushed and reached to touch Nina's long caramel-coloured hair. It was so soft!

"You sound weird," Patricia pointed out. "Why?"

"Um, we're from America," Eddie answered. "And _you _sound weird, not us!"

"Sorry," Patricia sneered before sticking her tongue out at him.

Eddie grinned and stuck his tongue out, too.

"Are you going to get married?" Amber asked them slyly.

"No! Why?" Eddie asked, looking confused.

"We all got married last week," Patricia told him matter-of-factly.

"Married? Who are you married to?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Fabian is married to _me_," Joy told her immediately.

"I'm not!" he squealed. "We broke up!"

"But I didn't want to!"

"You scared me! You made me cry!" he bawled.

"Oh, Fabian. It's okay," Nina assured him as she patted his back.

"I don't lke being married," he whimpered

"It's okay. Do you want to share my juice?"

"Okay."

Nina and Fabian went off, holding hands as Joy scoffed.

"She took my husband!"

"Joy!" Patricia scolded. "You got... dee...duh...duhvo..."

"Di...vorced?" Mara offered uncertainly.

"Yeah! That!"

"But he can't be married again!" Joy whined "It's against the country rules!"

"No it isn't," Mara disagreed. "Well, I don't think so, anyway."

"Yeah," Jerome added. "I don't think so either." He turned to Mara. "Do you want to want to play with Poppy in the sandbox again?"

"Yeah, okay!"

The second 'happy couple' went to play, and everyone turned to Eddie.

"Do you like sports?" Mick asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you like food?"

"Yeah!" Alfie and Mick answered together.

"Let's go and get some cookies from my lunchbox!"

"Okay!"

"Do you want to come?" Eddie asked Patricia shyly, turning to her. "I only have three cookies, but you can have mine."

"It's okay," Patricia told him as she took his hand. "We can share it."

The fouur children went off to eat,leaving only Joy and Amber behind.

"It's so annoying when your husband is gone!"

"I know!"

* * *

Mrs. Evans smiled as she watched the ten children playing together. They had eventually ended up playing in a big group, and were all laughing together as they tried to tell funny jokes.

"Listen, listen!" Alfie waved his hands, causing the group to turn to him. "Why did the chair go to school?"

There was a chorus of, "I don't know!"

"Because..." He paused for effect, "to take the blanket!"

The children erupted into giggles again as Jerome announced, "My go! Why did the flamingo stand on one leg?"

"Why?"

"Because if it stands on no legs, it falls down!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Now it's Mara's turn!"

"Um... why did the lady eat a bug?"

"I don't know!"

"The sandwich was finished!"

Mrs. Evans giggled along with the children and put a hand over her mouth.

"Um, Mrs. Evans?" Fabian asked, patting her leg. "It's your turn."

"Okay, okay..." She racked her brain, trying to think of a simple joke. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know! Why?"

"To get to the other side!"

There was complete silence from the group.

"I don't get it," Alfie whispered to Jerome.

"I don't."

"That's not very funny."

"Chickens don't wallk."

"All right, fine," Mrs Evans said, putting her hands up. "Why did the crocodile say cheese?"

"Why?"

"He was hungry!"

The gang started laughing again, and Mrs. Evans shook her head fondly. After nearly ten years of working with kids, she still wasn't sure how their minds worked.

**Ha ha, those were genuine 5-year-old jokes that my cousins were telling each other. They didn't get the chicken joke.**


End file.
